Ignorance
by A Rebel's Angel
Summary: Fujimoto knew he was eventually going to find out, just never this way. Protecting his brother was always something that was almost an instinct, Rin thought. Yukio's only reason to be strong was protecting his brother.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ao No Exorcist.

* * *

><p>It had been a normal day. Yukio and Rin were both in school, and he was sure that Rin hadn't ditched school that day (he had better not!) so why did he feel so worried?<p>

Nothing strange had been going on. He had received a couple of visitors. Some came to pray, some came for wisdom. What bothered him though, was the growing amount of demons that suddenly started filling up the city. He shouldn't worry though. It wasn't like an event like that was rare. It had happened plenty of times before, and it hadn't been a big deal. So instead of wasting his time trying to solve this dilemma, he went back to the church and kept taking care of everything that needed to be taken care of.

He slowly cleaned the statues in the abbey, taking his time to clean the gathering dust around them. It was peaceful if anything. The other clergymen were outside, probably cleaning the windows, or managing the storeroom. He liked taking his time and not being bothered, it was soothing and a relief.

Recently, things had been stressful. More specifically, Rin was becoming more stressing to deal with. _Twice_! Twice he had been called by the school that month. And it was only the first week of the month. No matter how many lectures on fighting he had given him, he couldn't keep his temper. It was becoming a serious problem. And he didn't even want to think about how many times that boy had ditched class.

Grimacing, Fujimoto walked out of the abbey, leaving the daily cleaning to the rest. He doubted many people would come to visit, it was past noon. Most people were busy with their daily lives, too busy to come confess themselves or pray.

He sighed. He should start making dinner. Or maybe he should just let Rin do it.

No, he though, he didn't want to give him an excuse to not his homework (even though he probably wouldn't do).

He had hoped that Rin would get competitive with Yukio, seeing as the boy actually does his homework and join in school activities, but he didn't. If anything, he encouraged Yukio to do his best. Rin was too proud of his brother to do try to beat him.

Speaking of Yukio, he should probably start getting ready for the Academy. As a teacher, that is. Yukio wasn't even out of middle school yet and he had already been accepted as a teacher at True Cross. He was so proud of him.

Not that he wasn't proud of Rin. If anything, one day he'd make someone a fine wife.

After checking the Kurikara (sealed as always), he began making the necessary preparations for dinner.

Today was a good day, he decided, a couple of hours later. He glanced at the clock. The kids were out of school and not a single call. He took a moment to breath and take in the silence (which had honestly bored him a while ago) before smiling.

Good.

"Father Fujimoto, there is call for you."

Damn.

* * *

><p>He arrived at the hospital in record time. The white building stood out among the city, ironically white when so many died in it. He was worried. Oh yes, he was worried. He had not been summoned to a normal hospital. No, he had been summoned to an Exorcist clinic, to treat those who had received injuries due to demons. Depending on what kind of demon, the chances of survival decreased, which was exactly why he was worried.<p>

Taking out his keys, he quickly opened a secret door, leading him to a completely different room than it would the average person. He quickly walked into the small room, taking note that the waiting room was empty. It was a private clinic, reserved only for Exorcists. it was no wonder it was always empty.

"Father Fujimoto, I've been waiting for you," said a young woman (who he recognized a middle-class Doctor). She beckoned him to follow her, clearly noting his despair.

"What happened?' He asked, following her into office and to the hallway.

"Your son, Okumura Yukio, was retrieved about an hour ago. We received a call from his cellphone but apparently he wasn't able to speak. We picked him up shortly after. It seems they had been attacked by a middle class demon. We're not sure what kind, but fortunately it wasn't a Ghoul, or else we wouldn't have arrived on time. He's okay at the moment. Apart from a serious cut on his lower back -which is being stitched up at the moment- and a couple of bruises here and there, he's fine."

Fujimoto let out a relieved sigh.

"Wait, they?" So Rin was with him.

The exorcist made a face, biting her lower lip.

"You see, Okumura Rin was also with him." Just as he feared. "He has a severe cut extending from his right upper shoulder to his lower arm. We had to sedate him to treat him. It was quite serious too. He also has a few cuts and bite marks, but they have all be treated as well. " Fujimoto nodded, knowing the sedation was necessary. Bite marks though? What kind of beast did his sons face?

He couldn't even imagine what happened. He would need to speak to Yukio about it when he woke up.

"So what was the situation?"

"After we got the call, we tried to speak to Yukio but no one answered. We tracked the call and we found them in an abandoned building on the north side of town. It has been infested by all types of demons, so it was no surprise they had been attacked. Yukio was already out by the time we got there, and the other one was just sitting beside his brother. He hasn't uttered a word since we found him."

He nodded, deep in thought. They were both okay then. He felt a pressure off his chest but he knew it would no be easy to explain it to Rin.

"Can I see them?" He asked,even though he would not be able to talk to either one for a while. The young woman nodded.

"Yukio is being operated on as we speak, but you may speak to the younger one." She said, before adding, "My name is Hasoka Yuni by the way,"

"It's a pleasure. What do you mean by the younger one? Yukio's the younger one."

The disbelief in her face was priceless. "Oh. I just assumed tha-" Fujimoto gave a light laugh.

"It's okay. It is easy to believe that Yukio is older. Which room?" She pointed at the room on the right-hand side of the hallway.

"2B. If you're going to stay for a while, please inform us when he awakens. It'll be great help."

Fujimoto walked towards the door, "I will. Thank you." He bowed slightly before walking in.

Closing the door behind him, he walked into the room. It was not as bright as he remembered. The lights were out, but the lamp next to the bed was on. He took note of the room. There were no windows, nor any other sources of lights. The room was a typical hospital room equipped with a bed, a sink and cabinet, and that over-sterilized smell.

He took a seat next to the bed, gazing intently at his son.

Rin was not in his uniform, from what he could tell. There were blankets covering him from the chest down, both his arms laid outside the blankets. He could see thick bandages covering his right arm, making it look more like a cast. His face was unusually pale; he had probably lost a lot of blood. On his other arm, an IV was connected but there was no heart monitor, so immediate danger was out of the question.

His dark hair stood in heavy contrast against his face.

It was unsettling to see his oldest son this still.

He knew he should keep his head clear and calmly look for answers, but all those what-ifs' kept him tense. What were they doing on the north side of town when they were supposed to be at school? What kind of demon would be for it to be able to hurt both Yukio and Rin? Well, Yukio wouldn't be able to fight it with an ignorant Rin without exposing himself as an exorcist.

If Rin had gotten hurt by the demon, then he definitely received the Mashou. If he did, then he would have to tell him everything.

* * *

><p>He was there when Rin woke up, two hours later.<p>

He was quite surprised from what he saw.

Fujimoto expected Rin to get up and threaten/demand answers from him. Instead, the boy just laid there, blinking, staring at the ceiling. He didn't make a sound, not taking his eyes off the ceiling.

It had been this quiet since he had woken up, about ten to twenty minutes ago. Fujimoto was almost scared to go talk to Rin, not knowing what his son's reaction to events he had not witnessed himself.

He felt like a coward, preferring the silence.

About an hour ago, Hasoka-san had told him that Yukio had already been stitched up and he was asleep in the room beside this one. He knew Yukio was strong, despite anything. He would need to visit him when he woke up. Since she knew he would most likely spend the night there, she offered him a futon, and some blankets. She even told him where the kitchen was (since it was a small clinic, there was no cafeteria), in case he was hungry.

He was going to need some coffee, later on. He would also need to call the men at the church to inform them of their whereabouts.

A light cough brought his attention back to the still form of his son.

"O-Old man."

The voice was raspy, obviously strained. Fujimoto was at his side in a second.

After seeing him struggle to sit up, he quickly helped the boy, supporting his weight as Rin did his best to manage a sitting position. It wasn't like his back was hurt, so he didn't see a reason not to help.

Looking at Rin's face he noticed another odd thing. Rin, a well-known punk and brat, looked like he wanted to cry. He pulled his son's hair back from his face, before Rin turned the other way, almost ashamed. He could feel his son under him, a little too warm to be healthy. He should have called the girl, but he knew Rin wanted to be alone.

"What is it Rin?"

Silence.

"Is he ok-kay? Yukio, is he...?" That's when the tears started sliding down his son's face. Was it guilt? Is that why he was ashamed? At least he was talking. He always knew Rin's priority was Yukio, even to this extent. He could be dying and all he'll care about was his brother. It was a fault that could kill him, but not one he particularly minded.

"He's fine. He's sleeping right now. You'll be able to see him tomorrow, if you want." He smiled warmly, trying to comfort him but at the sight of Rin's face, he stopped.

"That's good..." With the sudden shift in the pillow, he noticed it too soon. Judging by the almost sleeping expression on his face, he most likely passed out.

"Rin?" He lightly pushed the boy, but he received no response.

Was that normal? He wasn't sure if it was because of his injury. Most likely he got the bug in that god-awful building and his body was too busy handling the wound to eliminate the bug. That just made things worse.

Now he needed to call the nurse.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note:<span>** I really do enjoy this anime. I think it's a good combination of comedy, angst, awesomeness, and badassalness. I always feel like they underestimate Yukio and Rin's relationship. I'm not talking about bromance, I'm talking about the actual brotherly love. and Fujimoto just makes shit awesome. Period.

If anyone is wondering, this takes place a couple of months before the actual canon plot thing.

I would really like to hear any thoughts on this fic. It might not be continued, as it is only a plot bunny and beat the shit out me of until I had to type it out.

Please **Review** :)

Edit: I've fixed and changed a few things.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Ao No Exorcist, in any way, form or something else.

* * *

><p>The day's events after being thrown out of Rin's hospital room were fairly boring after that. He had been advised to go home, sleep and come back in the morning. He wouldn't be able to talk to Yukio until the next day so he heeded to their advice and left the clinic. It was already getting dark by the time he had left.<p>

That night, he had been unable to sleep. Right after he had arrived, he went to check Kurikara in the church. It explained so much yet so little. The blade had begun to give out a little smoke, but there was no sign of the seal even beginning to melt. It was good but not good enough. Now he was left with the doubt of whether or not Rin knew about his flames.

When the young women found out about Rin's sudden fever, she was baffled. Then she began to accept the chances that the boy's sickness was due to his body fighting off what remained of the demon's venom after the antibodies had been administered. He had not been one to always be so pessimistic but he knew there was something wrong. His son, had almost never gotten sick. A small cold here and there, but never passing out over a fever. Not even Yukio had ever done that, and he had been a sickly child when he was younger. Maybe it was the demon's venom? He couldn't jump to conclusions without having enough evidence. It was only fair to accept what could be the problem at the moment. If that was the reason he had gotten sick, then he would be well the next day.

Fujimoto frowned. He was no looking forward to the next day. He could almost picture Rin's angry face or hurt face (depending on what he was told) and neither one made him feel better. He would need to speak to Yukio though.

* * *

><p>The next day, as promised, Fujimoto arrived at the small clinic, a small cup of coffee in hand. He would have brought some cigarettes to ease his nerves better, but that strictly out of the question. There was no way a clinic would allow him to smoke at any way or form.<p>

So he walked in, asked Hasoka-san to please allow him to visit his older son and was strictly denied. The boy was still in a fever-induced sleep, and was off limits to any visitors. That was what he started his day to. His son being too sick to be seen.

He asked for his younger son and was quickly taken to his room.

He felt somewhat better when he walked into a sunlit room, and there was Yukio, awake and eating in all his glory.

A bitter smile came to his lips, when he was left alone with his son.

"Tou-san." Yukio said, his glasses glinting in the light. The only signs of a battle on his face were a couple of bruises and small band-aids around his face. The black eye though, looked like it was cause by a human instead of a demon.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, taking a seat next to his son's bed, making sure not to hit the IV that had been conveniently placed right next to his son for easier access. He looked at his son, creating a mental picture that showed that his son was safe and in no danger.

Yukio looked fine. His hair was a bit untidy and he looked a little tired but that was about all. His eyes were as alert as always and his face was as peach-colored as it could be. He was donning white hospital gown, his uniform folded neatly on a chair opposite of the bed. He seemed to be healing nicely. However, the half-eaten plate and the untouched drink peeved him a bit. He had better been eating when he had walked in. He felt immensely relieved at the sight.

"I'm good. Have they told you how Nii-san's been doing?" Blue-green eyes looked at him, starving for an answer. He chuckled a bit. Just the night before had his twin asked about his brother's health.

"He's okay. He has a fever but it was just an effect of the cut." The boy sighed, as if confirming what he had already known. Really, sometimes his sons were just too easy to read.

"So the fever hasn't broken yet?"

Fujimoto shifted in his chair. He took a deep gulp if his coffee, looking at Yukio with knowing eyes. Yukio looked down, avoiding the gaze. Too easy.

"You speak as if you already knew. Did Hasoka-san tell you?"

Yukio shifted uncomfortably in his bed, not taking his gaze off the sheets.

"Actually, I kind of went to see him yesterday night." He sounded like he was giving a confession, ashamed. Only Yukio would feel like breaking a rule like that would be unforgivable.

"And?"

"He didn't look so good. He's really sick Tou-san..." Yukio's refusal to look at him was understandable, as was Rin's. "...And his arm. I couldn't protect him. I couldn't protect him."

This showed Fujimoto a lot of things. Rin was sick. Something he knew, but if Yukio thought he was really sick, then he was _really_ sick. It also showed him there was fighting involved. Something that amazed his was how fast Yukio's control left. He had been pretty mild tempered since he was younger, and always tried to follow rules, but he snuck out of his own hospital room to go see his brother. A part of him wanted to lecture Yukio, but that would feel too weird and unnecessary since there wasn't any malice in the action. Fujimoto himself was probably going to sneak in there later, but he wasn't about to tell Yukio that, it would just defeat the argument.

"What happened?" He asked softly, not wanting to alarm his son. Yukio continue to gaze down.

"Rin could see them now."

"Since when?"

"Yesterday, he got in an argument with me, and he left school. I went after him, because school was about to end. He walked all the way to the North and we had an argument. He went inside the old abandoned warehouse. It was packed with Coal Tar, and I tried to get Rin to come back to the abbey but we just ended up in a fight." Yukio's voice changed some, guilt laced in his voice. "A demon, most likely high middle class, attacked us. Rin got hurt first...he couldn't see it. I didn't have my guns. I'm sorry, Tou-san." Yukio stopped, looking at his father shamefully. "He could have died."

"No one is blaming you. You did what you could. Please, continue?"

"Then it got me. I'm not sure if it left after that but I couldn't see it anymore. And I asked Rin to call the Exorcist's medical assistance team. I- I can't remember much after that."

Fujimoto frowned.

"Do you remember what type of demon it was?"

"I couldn't identify it. It's venom was paralyzing. It talked but-" He didn't finish, obviously not knowing what it said and too ashamed to finish.

"It could have been a Goblin. But that wouldn't explain the size unless there was large dead animals somewhere in the city." Fujimoto suggested. If he wanted to know what it said, he would have to talk to Rin about it. It was obvious that Yukio didn't know and he wasn't about to press for answers when he knew there weren't any.

Yukio nodded in agreement. "It could have been but I'm not sure. It didn't smell that rancid."

"It could have been a recently killed..."

"Wolf?"

The clergyman nodded. "As long as it's dead, it possible."

"What are we going to do about Rin?" The anxiety that Yukio's voice possessed was understandable. He was asking himself that question.

"We're going to tell him everything." He let out a resigned sigh. Now he needed a cigarette. The coffee wasn't helping much.

"What do you mean everything?" Yukio asked, outraged.

"We can't hide anything anymore. If he received the Mashou, then he'll be able to see them. We can't prevent him from that." His son shook his head in agreement, his hands clenching the sheets around him.

"But...everything?"

A stick of tobacco was so needed right now.

"Depending on how much he knows. And by the time he recovers from his fever, we could ask him."

"B-But, will he understand...?" Yukio's hesitation soon became evident.

"What are you so afraid of?" Fujimoto asked bluntly. The boy finally looked at him, his knuckles shaking, a frown on his face.

"Do you think he'll be mad when he finds out that we've been hiding this from him for all this time?"

So that was it. He was afraid of what Rin would think about him when he found out the truth. That both his father AND his brother had lied to him all these years. His own brother too.

"Of course. But hopefully he will understand why we did it and forgive us."

Yukio just remained silent.

Fujimoto raised his eyebrow.

"Tell me, what exactly did you and Rin fight about? That's quite a bruise he left you." He chuckled Yukio reached up to feel the bruised skin around his eye. He seemed mildly suprised and then let out a small frown.

"It was nothing, just a stupid argument."

He didn't want to talk about it, that much was clear. Who was he go between a pair of fighting brothers?

All he needed to do now was visit Rin.

He looked at the time. It was exactly noon.

He let out a big grin. Perfect. He had half an hour.

Fujimoto looked at his son, who was looking at the old man warily. "Is your back feeling better?"

Yukio blinked. "Yes...?"

"How about we walk a little, no?"

"But-"

Fujimoto sighed. "It's okay. You need to recover. I guess I'm just going to have to go visit your brother all on my own. But you stay. I can't have you running around, especially when you're this hurt. I-"

"But visitors are off-"

"could go on my own. I'll send him your regards. It's not like he's so important, you need to see him right?" Fujimoto couldn't help but make sad face, and began walking towards the door.

_One._

_Two._

"Wait!" He heard slight struggling and avidly went to help the boy out of bed. He was a bad father. He was encouraging his hurt son to leave the safety of his bed. Then again, he asked his son to become an exorcist, even though he could die, be badly maimed, and go crazy. And his son was still fine, well, until this point.

Oh well, may God have mercy on his soul.

The thing like looked like it hurt the most was getting out of bed. Once, after all the stiff muscles relaxed, he was able to get out of bed, delicately to no aggrivate the recently sewn skin. Once his son was out of bed, the rest was easy. Fujimoto did not let his grip on Yukio's arm go, not even once the boy was ready to move on his own. He wasn't _that_ bad of a father.

They slowly made their way to the door, with little trouble and Yukio opened the door quietly. He looked on both sides.

"It's all clear."

The Father let out a small giggle at their rule-breaking actions. The giddiness he had at such a simple prospect made him wonder if it was proper, considering he was a Paladin. He could _feel_ Yukio rolling his eyes.

They slowly walked across the hall, where the oldest brother resided.

To him, it felt painstakingly slow. He could onder wonder what Yukio was feeling. His mind could not ignore the idea that something had happened between the two that could cause a physical fight. Rin and Yukio had only had a small number of physical fights in the past, he could count them with one hand. Rin just wasn't the type to hurt his brother, and Yukio wasn't the type to hurt anyone intentionally (despite taking out a large number of demons rather swiftly). It wasn't a large distance between the two room, and they were soon opening the room. With one quick look outside, Fujimoto closed the door quietly behind them.

He could feel it instantly. There was a sort of thickness in the air, the faint smell of sweat. The window curtains were drawn and the only light in the room was a lit lamp beside Rin's bedside.

As for his son, he'd had looked better.

If he thought that he looked bad yesterday, he was now proven wrong.

Rin was laid on in the bed, in the same position he was the day before that. The arm was still excessively covered in bandages, and sheets covering his neck and below. His face however, was different than the day before. He had gone pale, paler than he had ever been. His mouth was slightly open, and Fujimoto could hear the labored breathing coming from the boy. There was a damp rag across his forehead, but his face was giving off an unhealthy sheen.

"Was he like this when you came to visit him last night?" Fujimoto quietly asked the other boy. Yukio continued to look at his brother, and unreadable look in his eyes, before giving a slight nod. "No, he wasn't."

Shiro just stayed like that for a couple of minutes, looking from one son to the other, a dark sense of foreboding growing in his gut. It had been there since he had adopted the twins. One day Rin would know about his demonic heritage. He might one day, renounce humanity and go on to Gehenna. Or he might be able to live his life like a normal human being. He sighed, cursing himself for wishful thinking.

He went to Rin's side, taking the (very) warm rag and soaking it in a bowl of water that was on the left side of the bed, along with the IV drip, a heart monitor, and few containers with (what he could assume) pills.

He placed it gently on the boy's forehead, a little afraid of how warm he could be.

"Old maan." Rin's voice was hoarse and light, making him barley audible.

Fujimoto smiled.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, beckoning Yukio to come further. The boy seemed almost reluctant before walking forward, placing himself by his father's side.

Rin's eyes opened, revealing glazed blue eyes. They moved from Fujimoto to Yukio and back again.

Rin smiled, a little dazed. He seemed straight out _delusional_, as if he was having the best time (Fujimoto could assume they were the number of painkillers being administered into him).

"I can't feel _anything_." The boy laughed. "Actually, I think I'm dead. Hehe." Shiro could feel Yukio stiffening next to him, his face going pale.

"I had the weirdest dream," Rin continued, his half-lidded eyes moving to Yukio, who continued to watch his brother, speechless.

"Tell me. What was it about?" The older man asked, his face relaxed, not showing any type of discomfort.

"There was a monster," the boy yawned, his eyes having trouble staying open. "He talked to me. And the suddenly-" Yawn.

"-I was on _fire_."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's<strong> **Note**: I always thought of Fujimoto as a badass daddy, that's why I have him breaking all the rules (oh yeaah), cause he's a g'. As for Yukio, he's the hardest one to write, cause (for me) it's hard to see him as emotionless and emotional. :l As for Rin, he's _high_ !

I would like to thank all those wonderful reviews ! :

412: I know what you mean. Most of the stories in this category have a dead Fujimoto. I love that man.

SecondToNon: Thank you! I appreciate it. :3

meggyneedzalife: Actually, I have seen the episode. Maybe it doesn't show the amount of bro-love as I want but I guess it does show some.

FullmetalFan16: Thanks. :)

Maiden of Books: Thank you. I like focusing on their relationship, but since (so far) I've only written in Fujimoto's perspective, it's a little harder to show.

PeachTeaKT: I can't say I'm so close to my brother, but we do get along most of the time. I love that little motherfucker. {insert heart} I can't see myself as myself without him in my life. I can't think like Yukio, so I'm not sure why he's so reserved in general. I mean, when they show him as a kid, he's pretty talkative and whatnot but as an adult, he's kinda quiet, but he does have his moments.

Areishia: Thank you, I'm still working on my writing style, but as they say, life's a work in process.

Please **review** !


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: NO OWN, NO JOKE.

* * *

><p>Fujimoto stayed where he stood. So Rin did know, but he assumed it was all a dream. Should he take advantage of the opportunity and hide what he knew?<p>

He nodded, of course not. They could not continue lying to him like that. It would also be impossible for them hide the existence of demons where Rin would already be able to see them. Those little shits practically polluted the air in the city.

Rin continued giggling, looking up to Fujimoto through damp bangs, as if the situation was somehow funny. He hadn't seen that look on his son's face since the day the transvestite flirted with him at the super market. The memory put an amused smile on his face, thinking about the horrible situations life placed him in.

That is, until Rin started crying.

The moment a sob tore through the boy's throat, Yukio (being the mother-hen of the family) placed a weary hand on the boy's blanket-clad leg.

"Nii-san, what's wrong?" Rin turned to his brother, his blue eyes sparkling with unshed tears, bottom lip shaking. He looked around his bed in desperation, his body shaking.

Rin beckoned him forth, as if to tell him a secret. Too many antibiotics, Fujimoto couldn't help but think.

Yukio hesitated for a second, before leaning in, doing anything in his disposal to keep his brother content. He did not, however, expect a hand coming in from behind and wrapping in his neck in what seemed to be a crossed-one-armed-my-brother-is-emotionally-pained hug.

Before he pulled away, he felt a growing dampness in robes where his brother buried his face. He stopped, hearing the sniffles and moans in pain the action must've cost his brother, because of his injuries. Or was that him?

He looked desperately at his father, who changed his expression from quiet resignation, to annoyingly amused, to panicked, to quiet amusement by Rin's actions.

Fujimoto sent him a thumb's-up for his actions, beckoning him to continue.

Yukio could only stay in his brothers embrace (could it even be called that?), feeling the moist heat outside his robe slowly penetrate the material.

"Yukio!" Rin quietly sobbed, his voice as rough and raspy as the first time he spoke to Fujimoto the day befpre. "I'm sorry I hit you. I'm sorry I called you all those silly names. I should have listened to you," sniff ,"I don't want you to die! Ever!" Rin continued his loud confessions, not relinquishing his hold on Yukio's neck, as if his brother was complaining.

Yukio slowly melted into the embrace, once his shock over the tear-and-snot filled confessions went away and his heart softened to his brother's words. His slowly sat down at his brother's side, careful to keep his back from hitting any shark corners of the bed.

"I'm sorry too." Yukio quietly whispered into his twin's ear. Rin quieted for a second before the crying began anew.

Rin finally let go of Yukio, before shifting in the bed, ignoring his injured arm, and gripped the front of Yukio's robe with his unwrapped hand.

"But the monster." Rin cried, before he buried his face again in Yukio's robe, apparently unable to finish his story.

Yukio stilled for a moment, as did Fujimoto, who walked closer to his sons' conversation.

Yukio took a moment before pulling Rin away from his chest, hands gripping his shoulders in an attempt to make his twin look at him.

"Nii-san, what did the monster do?" He gazed deeply in Rin's face, but stopped when he realized at the sight of his brother's pained face, taking his grip of the shoulders. He was shocked as he saw his own hand printed in blood in his brother's shoulder, red with blood.

"Nii-san, I-" He didn't get to finish when Rin collapsed on top of him, the dead weight knocking Yukio back.

Fujimoto came forward and helped Yukio ease Rin's body back onto the bed, careful not to touch his shoulder again and cause him even more pain.

The boy quickly rose from the bed and went back to the bed's side, watching his twin sadly. Fujimoto took his cue and sighed. He did not expect Rin's ourburst, and he felt a sense of irony. He prided himself on knowing his son's reaction to almost any type of comment, insult, or inquiry, but he never saw this coming. Not only was Rin doped up to the gills, but he was spilling everything he was thinking, including what he thought and saw at the time of the attack. But he had never been this sincere and honest to his brother before, even if it was drug-induced.

Yukio panicked, removing himself from his brother's side, taking a moment to shift his brother to his original position, being necessarily gentle with his brother's injured arm.

"Tou-san, I didn't mean it. I-" Yukio began, looking pleadingly at his father, as if asking for forgiveness from the man, eyes shifting from the bed and his father every other second.

"Yukio, calm down. It wasn't your fault. We didn't expect him to be like this. Any of this. The best thing we could do know is collect ourselves and be ready for when he wakes up.

"We cannot keep deceiving him like this." The exorcist help settle his older son's bed before helping Yukio across the room, and back out the door before looking back at the dimly lit room. This visit proved to be counterproductive to both his sons and he couldn't help but fear what was about to come. Rin was so physically and emotional distraught, so different from his usual self that it unsettled him to the core.

He knew of his son's special bond. He knew what type of arguments and fights that would lead to Rin being so emotionally guilty, he would seek refuge in his brother. All the drugs really do was loosen his tongue. Whatever had happened must've hit pretty close to home for him to clutch his brother as if he were his lifeline.

But his physical condition could not be explained. How many times would Rin come home with scrapes, cuts, burns and bloody noses and been completely fine the day after. Either his immune system had been previously compromised or he had been poisoned. Either situation was not likely to happen but he could not think of anything else.

Could it be his demon physiology changing him?

What had happened?

Fujimoto feared he would find out too late.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: This is epically short and I apologize, but I couldn't continue to the next chapter without putting this up. This is also pretty late is I do say so myself. Can anyone guess what's wrong with Rin? :D Or what happened to the boys beforehand? And why? :DD ahaha. Joke's on you guys cause you will never know unless I type it... Just playing, it'll be a pretty simple resolution once I manage to type everything up.

Please review :D I would really appreciate it. Even it it's short .


End file.
